kagome's transformation (ON HOLD)
by IchigoCipher3346
Summary: I don't own IY or YYH. new account
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

I don't own inuyasha

Kagome P.O.V

 _It's been two years now since the well closed off and the Shikon no Tama disappeared from this world, and naraku is finally dead so there's no evil in this world. But I still miss my friends even that stubborn old inuyasha, even though we fight I still miss him not a day goes by that I don't wish to see him._

Normal P.O.V

"Mom I'm home!" kagome said as she went through the door. "Hi kagome how was school today?" kagome's mother asked, kagome looked at her mother and sighed as she took a seat on the chair. "Kagome what's wrong dear?" kagome's mom asked with a worried look, "mom I'm fine, it's just I miss them so much right now. I mean is it possible for someone to feel like they don't belong in the world that they once knew?"

Mama Higurashi P.O.V

-Thought- _Oh kagome how I wished I told you this sooner then you wouldn't be feeling so much heart break._ -out of thought-

"Kagome sweetheart there's something I've be meaning to tell you but I never had the time to." I said to her, "what is it mom?" she asked with a confused look upon her face. How can I tell her, in fact how will she reacted to find out that she isn't my daughter and that she has a twin brother.

Kagome P.O.V

-Thought- why does my mom look so sad like she just lost me?-end of thought- "mom what is it that you wanted tell me." She looked at me with an apologizing look on her face, "Kagome what I'm about to tell you I was going to tell you on your 18 birthday but I can't stand to see you upset, so I thought it be right to tell you the truth." "What are you talking about mom I don't understand?" she's starting to scare me, what does she what to tell?! "Kagome you're not my daughter your real mom's name is Atsuko Urameshi who lives not to far from here and so does your real brother."

"WHAT!" was the only word I said before I passed out from the whole thing hoping that when I wake up it was all just a dream.

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

I don't own IY/YYH

 _Last time on Kagome's transformation,_

" _Kagome you're not my real daughter your real mom's name is atsuko urameshi who lives not to far from here and so does your real brother."_

" _WHAT!"_

Kagome's p.o.v

When I woke up I found myself in my bed *so it was a dream* but I spoke to, "oh kagome your awake." My mom said that's when I knew this wasn't a dream but reality.

 _(~time skip to yyh gang ~)_

Nobody's p.o.v

Yusuke and the gang were on their way to the Higurashi shrine, Hiei was with them but he was in the trees like all ways Kuwabara was complaining about there being too many steps and Kurama while he was looking at Yusuke in worry because usually he'd be beating up Kuwabara so he would shut up but he did no such thing he just kept quiet and continued walking. Kuwabara soon took noticed "Hey Urameshi, why are we going to this shrine anyways?" all he got in return was a silent shut up and that was it, as soon as they reached the top of the stairs they were greeted with a girl that looked no more than eighteen years old she was wearing black jogging pants with a dark blue crop top with some words labeled across it saying "DON'T MASS WITH ME" in red lettering, her hair was midnight black with some red, blue and green highlights in it. And finally her eyes were a nice shade of brown

And let's just it had everyone except Yusuke shocked at her appearance they didn't know what to say to this while except for Yusuke he calmly walked over to her (it's a miracle guys!) which the girl did the same thing only what shocked everyone was that they hugged each other!?

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled out wondering what on earth was going on, but of curse Yusuke ignored him. "So you ready to go…Kagome?" Kagome gave him a smile before answering the question, "Yes I'm ready to go, big brother." And with that being said Yusuke's friend lost their cool even Hiei did.

"WHAT!"

 **Chapter 3**

I don't own IY/YYH

 _Last time on kagome's transformation,_

" _So you ready to go…Kagome?" Kagome gave him a smile before answering the question, "Yes I'm ready to go, big brother." And with that being said Yusuke's friends lost their cool even Hiei did._

" _WHAT!"_

Nobody's p.o.v

When Kagome heard them yell she was startled, *how did I not see this guys?! Kagome your getting rusty.* Kagome thought she looked at Yusuke with a frown, "Yusuke why didn't you say that your friends were here." Yusuke gave a nervous chuckled; kagome shook her head and turned her attention back to his friends. "It's nice to meet you all; I'm Yusuke's twin sister Kagome. Allowed apologize for not seeing you but I hope we can be friends." They were looking at Kagome as if she was crazy, one thing was on their mind though *is she really Yusuke's sister?* Kurama was just looking at her with a shocked face.

Kurama's p.o.v (Kurama's thoughts/ _ **Hiei's thoughts)**_

I can't believe this after a hundred years and you were here all along, I wander if she remembers the promise that we made before the final battle.

 _ **What promise fox.**_

Oh nothing Hiei don't worry about it.

 _ **Hn**_

(Time skip)

We were helping Kagome with her stuff when I notice she was carrying a large boomerang and holding what appears to be a two tailed cat!? "Hey Kagome why do you have a large boomerang on your back?" Yusuke asked, at first she didn't say anything but then when she was going to speak Botan showed up out of no were like always but instead of wearing normal clothes she was wearing her grim reaper outfit and was in the air.

That's when we remembered that Kagome was with us, "why is she floating?" Kagome asked Yusuke "Um, what are you talking about Kagome there no one there." "Yusuke I'm not stupid ok, so you mind telling me why she floating and why you, Kurama and Hiei are demons."

Nobody's p.o.v

"H…how do you know that kagome?" Yusuke said they were all shocked that she knew that they were demons; Kagome just sighed and started patting Kirara on the head nervously and told them about her adventures in the past and the Shikon jewel, they were amazed why she finished the story Yusuke was mad when she told them about Inuyasha and how he would always compare her to Kikyo but they all laughed when she said that she would sit Inuyasha whenever he stepped out of line. "It would seem that you had quite the adventure Miss. Kagome" Kurama said the rest of the YYgang nodded at what he said, "So Botan why are you here right now, because we're kind of busy at the moment." Kagome gave Yusuke a slap on head for being rude it hard to believe that there twins. "Well Yusuke if you must know Koenma has asked me to tell you that the dark tournament committee has asked that you and four others participate in this year's competition as there special guest group."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own IY or YYH

Nobody's p.o.v

"I want to come with you Yusuke." Kagome said, she just got her brother back and she was not going to just sit around and do nothing. Besides she needs something to keep her out of trouble, "WHAT?! Kagome look I know you have experience with demons and all but from what I've heard they don't like to play fair, so you coming is out of the question!" Yusuke yelled out that anyone in a 12mile radiance could hear him, anyways the group was shocked at his tone of voice but as shocked when they felt a very high spirit energy and demon power coming from Kagome herself, her hair was floating a bit and her eyes were glowing.

Then a gust of wind can by Kirara jumped out of Kagome arms and transformed into her demon form, but she wasn't the only one to transform because once the dust settled down there standing was beautiful and powerful fox demon, she looked the same just same small differences like the fact she had black fox ears with some white at the tip of it and she nails were deadly sharp to the point and she had a black tail the same white tip there as well.

Kurama's p.o.v

It is her!? But I she was gone forever now she here, I have to talk her she probable thinks still dead after what happed with Naraku. But she here now safe and even more powerful and beautiful than ever.

Nobody's p.o.v

"Surprise Yusuke I'm a fox demon." Yusuke just stared at for a minute before smiling softly, "*sigh* you're not going to stop until I say uh?" Kagome just nodded, *oh well I tried knowing her she'll probably sneak out of the house so she can come.* "Fain, you can come. But if anything happens your coming straight home understand." Kagome just laughed at her brother's silliness, "ok you have my word Yu-Yu~." "H…hey! What did I say about calling me that!. Anyways Botan take us to Koenma…please!" Yusuke said after getting a glare from Kagome, with that being said they head off to see the spirit world prince. But what will happen to our hero's now, will they win the tournament will Kurama tell Kagome he loves her and will Kagome find out who Kurama really is. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Kagome's transformation.


End file.
